1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for hanging traffic signal light assemblies or the like from mounting members and in particular to fittings constructed to effectively immobilize such signal assemblies when attached to said mounting members.
2. Prior Art
In the past, traffic light assemblies have been suspended from an overhanging, substantially horizontal rigid arm attached to a vertical post or pole. Often, the light assembly was attached by means of a clevis-type device to a depending, substantially planar tongue, a bolt being passed through transverse aligned apertures in the clevis and the tongue. Such suspending devices had the important disadvantage of permitting swinging pivotal movement of the assembly about the bolt when a high wind struck a side of the assembly. Moreover, such non-rigid attachment systems could be so driven by the wind from a different direction that the signal assembly could be turned about its longitudinal axis whereupon signal lights intended for a certain street would be either turned to face another street or to face a point between several streets thereby making for traffic accidents. Because of these possibilities, the Federal Government has recently begun a campaign to have all traffic signal assemblies rigidly attached to their mounting members thereby preventing movement in any direction.